


Yet There She Was...

by Madamissy



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), eve best, farah dowling - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, i dont know what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamissy/pseuds/Madamissy
Summary: Oh no I have got to get out what if she comes back and catches me snoopi—your thoughts are cut off by a voice.“and what might you be doing in my office?” they ask with an authoritative but calm tone.You stand still as if frozen in time not being able to speak a word, then you feel a presence beside you. Turning to look at the headmistress about the speak and apologize you lose all thought at the sight of her.“I’m…. s” she was gorgeous!! You think to yourself.“thank you, now ill only ask once more what you are doing in my office alone.”“thank you?!?!” you repeat shocked. did I say that out loud? Embarrassed you look at her with a red face. She looks you with a smile as if she could hear your thoughts or feel your emotions.“I’m a mind fairy dear, I feel your thoughts and emotions when wanted” Farah speaks looking at your expression change from shock to complete embarrassment.“no need to be embarrassed, now answer my question.”
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Female!Reader, Farah Dowling/Reader, farah / reader, farah dowling / you, farah dowlingxreader, farah x you
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Yet There She Was...

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii :) this is one of my first proper ffs so I'm sorry if its bad, there are many more chapters to come and much more Farah content ! this first chapter was just a introduction to set the story if you know what i mean.
> 
> comments would be appreciated! and ideas / things you'd like to see in this ff  
> also just to be clear the reader is 18!!!!! we aint catching no cases here
> 
> Y/N= your name  
> Y/P= your power  
> L/N= last name

In a haze you snap back to reality standing out front of a place you did not recognize, when you finally realize where you are and how long you’ve been waiting to move here. As you walk into the gates of Alfea, you see many other fairies. lots of them in their own groups they all seem so happy and close you can’t help but wonder if you’ll ever fit in like that. The others start to walk towards the big building, you look around standing still for a second and decide you should follow. As you walk with the crowd into the hall, they start to line up you follow a girl with red hair she looks just as lost as you, when you reach the top of the line a girl with short brown hair and a green top asks for your name.  
“my names y/n, y/n l/n” you look down at the list she’s holding as she ticks your name off,  
“you’re the new student who transferred! I’m terra, you’ll be staying in my dorm.” She says with a bright smile.  
“nice to meet you, uhm I don’t know where I am going could you…. direct me??”  
“of course!! You go down that hallway up the stairs for 2 stories then take a left and look for the red double door with a gold knob, the others should be in there unpacking I’m sure they will help you feel more welcome.”  
“thank you for being so kind, I’ll see you soon?”  
“yes! Ill be right up as soon as I’ve finished helping everyone here.”  
With that you leave to find your way to your dorm hoping you would not get lost. Luckily, you see the girl with red hair that was in front of you in the line. When you looked down at the list you saw a similar symbol next to her name, hoping it meant you were in the same dorm you followed her.

Turns out you were right; the doors were just as terra described. You slowly walk into the room not knowing what to do or where to go. A blonde girl walking out of the room just looks at you as if you were a not even there and just keeps walking. As you were about to speak a girl with braids and a blue shirt walks towards you and reaches to shake your hand.  
“I’m Aisha, since bloom just arrived, I’m assuming you’re Y/N the Y/P fairy?”  
“yes, how do you all know so much about me?” you say in curiosity.  
“well, it’s rare that we get fairy’s transferring when they’re 18. Normally they start here around 15 when we’re all new.” Aisha looks down at the bags you are holding.  
“yes, uhm your beds this way, at the back next to terra. I’m sure you would have already met her?”  
You nod as you follow her through the dorm. The other girls look and smile at you, you just smile back. When you reach your bed, you see a girl with headphones on, she didn’t look at you not once. By the way she was acting you could tell she was a mind fairy. Trying to block out other people’s emotions. She didn’t even need to say a word for you to figure that out, you’ve always had a way of picking up on people’s “vibes” even though it has nothing to do with your fairy abilities, it’s a mystery to others and yourself but instead of worrying about it you just appreciate your special gift. it has helped you through a lot of situations….

After you finished unpacking your stuff and changing to new fresh cloths from the long day you’ve had, you decide to wonder around. Figure the place out and the way to your classes you want a fresh start at this school no more trouble, being late and not trying in class. This is your chance to become stronger and better, silently thinking to yourself you had not realized how far you’ve already walked. You stand there for a moment in silence noticing how no one’s around,  
“that’s weird….” you silently say to yourself.  
But you continue walking to come across an office, lightly walking towards the door trying not to make a noise incase someone is in there assuming you’re not allowed in this area and don't want to get caught. it’s too quiet for your liking. As you walk through the door you find there to be stairs leading to what you think is another office with a blurry glass door. Looking around once more you tip toe up the stairs and open turn the handle “yes” you whisper as the handle clicks and opens. Peeking your head through the crack you dart your eyes around to make sure the office is empty, luckily for you it was. Slipping through the slightly opened door you walk around the room first if to find clues who this belongs to and as to why its so quiet. There is a giant bookshelf on the left side of the room then in the middle a globe next to a desk, looking down at the desk you see a name “Farah Dowling…” you say under your breath “HEADMISTRESS” panic arises in you. Oh no I have got to get out what if she comes back and catches me snoopi—

your thoughts are cut off by a voice.  
“and what might you be doing in my office?” they ask with an authoritative but calm tone.  
You stand still as if frozen in time not being able to speak a word, after a moment you feel a presence beside you. Turning to look at the headmistress about the speak and apologize you lose all thought at the sight of her.  
“I’m…. s” she was gorgeous!! You think to yourself.  
“thank you, now ill only ask once more what you are doing in my office alone.”  
“thank you?!?!” you repeat shocked. did I say that out loud? Embarrassed you look at her with a red face. She turns to you with a smile as if she could hear your thoughts or feel your emotions.  
“I’m a mind fairy dear, I feel your thoughts and emotions when i want to” Farah speaks looking at your expression change from shock to complete embarrassment.  
“no need to be embarrassed, now answer my question.”  
“well, I’m new and was trying to figure this place out on my own since everyone seems to be busy and I didn’t want to bother them. I was walking and noticed this hallway was quiet I got curious, so I kept walking and found … your office.”  
“hmm well it’s a pleasure to finally meet you… Y/N” Farah smiles like she knew all along who you were and what you were doing in her office.  
Realizing you had zoned out you speak “I- you knew who I was?”  
“of course, I am the headmistress after all, now I think its time you get back to your dorm. That’s enough exploring for today.” She slightly smiles at you while walking towards the door to lead you out.  
“right…. Goodnight?” you walk out the door and slightly hear her say

“goodnight”.


End file.
